1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the conveying of vehicles particularly through automatic car washes, and more particularly, to method and apparatus for reducing the length of such a conveyor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle conveyors have heretofor placed a driving roller behind the rear wheel of the vehicle for moving the vehicle along a desired path. This has been found to be the best way of conveying the vehicle. In order to move the vehicle in this manner, however, the vehicle must be driven its full length onto the area of the conveyor in which a roller can be raised into an active position behind the rear wheel. This requires approximately 25 feet of conveyor to be utilized even before the vehicle gets to the washing or other operating area of the conveyor. In many locations this 25 feet of room is either not available or if available, requires an undesirably high committment of expensively leased or owned land merely for getting the vehicle moving on the conveyor. In many locations where the room is not available a roller is directed behind a front wheel to push the vehicle in a less desirable fashion through the conveyor.